User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Question Hello. May I ask you something? Billy cougar (talk) 10:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Jeff (talk· ) 10:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::How do you make a sound quote on Wade Martin's page? You know, how did you put the sound (listen thingy) near his quote? Billy cougar (talk) 10:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::You have to find the line of dialogue in the game's data files and then convert it into a .ogg file. And I don't really know how to do that - there was an editor some time ago who uploaded those sound files. However, that editor got blocked for unrelated reasons. As far as the data files go, the editor who created the download is long since retired. Sorry this answer wasn't very helpful, but if you're wanting to add some audio files to the wiki you're completely on your own. Jeff (talk· ) 10:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's so annoying, and it sounds hard. I better get someone to do that for me. Billy cougar (talk) 10:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Just a question Do you remember the cluster fuck that was WCW Starrcade 1997 main event between Hogan and Sting? What should've been the biggest match in WCW history turned out to be a joke. The build up to the main event was fantastic and went on for nearly a year. But the way the match ended was a pile of shit. I can guess why it ended like that. Eric Bischoff said in a shoot interview once that because Sting had not wrestled in ages, was a bit out of shape, and did not have a tan(WTF?), they changed the outcome of the match. I think that is just excuses for what really happened. What happened was it was Hogan's ego and refusal to put Sting over clean was the real reason. What do you think? :I'm pretty sure it was 100% Hogan screwing up everything to appease his own ego. Did you read any of that stuff about Hogan's WCW contract being leaked, and how he had absolute creative control over every single aspect of his character. Eric Bischoff's always been a Hogan mark and even though he's usually pretty honest about his screwups in WCW, he has a circle the wagon mentality about anything involving Hogan. Jeff (talk· ) 20:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I knew he had creative control in WCW. I'm surprised he put Goldberg over cleanly. Hogan always had to hog the spotlight, whether he had the title or not. I know he is one of the biggest icons ever in wrestling, but he is an egotistical prick too. I remember reading that in 1988 when Macho Man became the WWF Champion, Hogan asked Vince to create the Mega Powers just so he can stay in the main event picture when he didn't have the belt. WrestleMania 9 is another example of his ego. Yokozuna won the title beating Bret Hart and Hogan wins it 30 seconds later. Now the plan was for Hogan to drop the title to Bret Hart at SummerSlam that year, but he wouldn't put Bret over because in his words "Bret was a small guy". There is other examples I have, but I'll just use those for now. Messi1983 (talk) 20:49, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't start watching wrestling until the mid 90s so I don't remember the days when Hogan was actually popular. I just know that while he was in WCW I couldn't stand it any time he was on the screen and his matches were always the worst ones on the card. Jeff (talk· ) 02:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I started watching it when I was 7. My first PPV was WrestleMania 7. I started watching WCW when I was 8. I know Flair sometimes hogged the spotlight too, but unlike Hogan, he could actually wrestle and put guys over. Hogan used more wrestling moves in Rocky III than he did in most of his career matches in WWE and WCW. Mid 90s? I bet you marked out when the NWO started? Messi1983 (talk) 08:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Missed that, actually. I don't remember exactly when I got into wrestling, but the nWo had already started. Also, when I first got in to it my parents didn't have cable, so the only show I could watch was the syndicated WCW show. I don't remember exactly when I finally got cable, but my first PPV was WCW Halloween Havoc '97, which had that awesome Rey Misterio, Jr. vs Eddy Guerrero Mask vs Cruiserweight Title match. Check it out, WWE uploaded it. Honestly though, WCW was pretty bad and so were the matches - the bad matches just hadn't really eclipsed the nWo storyline. The nWo storyline was pretty much ruined when Hogan pinned Sting though. Jeff (talk· ) 08:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::NWO storyline was brilliant for the first year and a half up until Starrcade 97. After that it went downhill and got sour. They should've just kept the members to just three. Hogan, Hall and Nash. But as it went on, everyone and their mother, became a member of the NWO. Even Vincent became a member haha. Mind you I did like the NWO Wolfpac with Nash, Luger, Konnan, Savage, and Sting. Messi1983 (talk) 12:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I still got my Wolfpac t-shirt. People always get on about how Nash beating Goldberg was the worst thing ever - well it was, but people like to pretend Nash wasn't equally popular. During that match the announcers had to keep no-selling the Wolfpac fans chanting Goldberg Sucks. But of course Nash and the entire Wolfpac turning heel and returning to being Hoagin's #2 ruined all that too. ::::::::Speaking of heel turns, remember when WCW tried to turn Sting heel and the fans were like "nuh uh, face is what Sting is doing at the time" and booed everyone who wrestled him? Jeff (talk· ) 17:22, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::The Fingerpoke of Doom. UGH! Seriously who's idea was that? I thought Goldberg's heel turn in 2000 was just as bad. It didn't last long and they had him turn face again quickly when he feuded with Scott Steiner. Sting was a face for so long that turning him heel was a stupid idea. Sting attacking a face Hogan may have worked if they was in the WWF, but WCW fans are different as I think many of them were sick of Hogan by then. Some wrestlers are meant to be faces only. Same with some are meant to be heels. Messi1983 (talk) 20:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::WCW was really, really bad in 99 and 00. Shame that by the time it started getting good again it was too late. Also kind of funny that Johnny Ace/John Laurinitis was responsible for WCW's uptick in 2001 (they made him the head match planner, and the actual wrestling got tons better), but also responsible for WWE's awful period in the mid-late 2000s because he had no clue what kind of wrestlers people actually wanted to watch. Jeff (talk· ) 01:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::It was indeed. It had got to the point where I dread watching Nitro and the PPVs. I hardly watch wrestling now and haven't watched it regularly since WrestleMania 22. Although I did keep an eye on things when I heard Sting was joining the WWE. His debut was brilliant. However, he lost to Triple H at WrestleMania and then injured his neck at Night of Champions. What is the fucking point of bringing in a legend, who can still wrestle at his age, and make him lose all the time. Seriously, has there ever been one WCW guy that has gotten over and became a star in WWE? Messi1983 (talk) 07:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (undent) There've been a few. Eddy Guerrero (RIP) comes to mind. Rey Mysterio, kind of - even when they let him be Heavyweight Champ he gets booked badly but that's because Vince hates Cruiserweights. Booker T. got pushed alright, but only after he started doing the King Booker gimmick. And it's impossible to say but it looked like they were about to start pushing DDP properly when he injured himself on that superplex. But if you're talking people who got pushed without an asterisk or without being held back at least a little bit, Eddy and only Eddy. Jeff (talk· ) 08:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Eddie, but that is about it. I wouldn't call Rey Mysterio a huge star, but he was over with the fans though and he only really got his first run as World Champion because Eddie passed on as it was meant for him. Booker T should've won the title against Triple H at WrestleMania 19. He got fucked over on that one big time and it took a few years for him to get back into the main event picture. In fact it was Triple H's reign of terror on Raw that put me off the WWE. I do miss WCW. I have watched TNA now and then and you should watch it too, as Jarrett does not compete in it anymore. Messi1983 (talk) 17:37, January 8, 2016 (UTC)